


and i oop

by HALFMOONKAI



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Conservation/Dialogue Heavy, Conversation Is In Script Format, Dohyon Thinks Minkyu Is A Robot, Fluff and Crack, Hyeongjun Is A Sweetheart, Hyeongjun Is Also A Fashion Designer, It's Actually Like 4/5 Of The Story, M/M, Minkyu Is A Young Ceo, People Suck At Observing, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HALFMOONKAI/pseuds/HALFMOONKAI
Summary: ❝What do you mean that you two are dating for four years? I barely knew you guys were friends like this year and i've been friends with you guys since forever. How did I not notice any of this.❞[ A COUPLE MINUTES LATER ]❝Anyways you guys are good; so what is it like dating Kim Minkyu?❞ALTERNATIVELYNam Dohyon learns new information leading to the biggest betrayal of his life to which he eventually gets over within a span of five minutes





	and i oop

**Author's Note:**

> beta who

**KIM MINKYU AND SONG HYEONGJUN**. Whenever those two names were mentioned it would immediately lead to a large commotion during high school. Being honest it still applies to today now even when Song Hyeongjun is currently situated in his freshman year of university.

**KIM MINKYU**. Back in high school the boy was known as an ace. He was classified as absolutely perfect in every single aspect as he could genuinely do everything. He was a parent's dream as he was a star student with astonishing grades, communicated well with his peers as he was the student council president throughout his whole academic career, brought his school high recognition for his participation towards school competitions, and was also known for his position in his local band he was in as people never expected the boy to be busting on drums, but hey they aren't complaining. Plus it is absolutely obvious that he is the most handsome student at school. Kim Minkyu was unreal and people once thought that someone as perfect as a character from a fairy tale or animation would never be present in the real world. But, Kim Minkyu was a blessing no one truly deserved.

Overall he was an all around individual and could (apparently) only fail if his love life would come into view. To his best friend Nam Dohyon, he simply thought that Kim Minkyu simply could not function in a relationship due to his activities always pilling up. The boy could barely take care of himself in Dohyon's eyes; how could Kim Minkyu be able to take care of his boyfriend if he couldn't care for his own self. With that Dohyon concluded that Kim Minkyu was a robot if he did have a significant other; overall he thought Kim Minkyu was a robot in general as he had no thought of certain aspects towards his life but only focused towards his work.

But not only did he gain attention from his perfect character, but was also known as the business man as he had an upcoming chaebol future. It was no surprise later to see the name Kim Minkyu once again rise to fame with his new high ranking business title of being the newest youngest Ceo in Korea.

**SONG HYEONGJUN**. A name people would hear in high school and instantly melt hearing the velvet name. The boy was known for his cute baby like features and all around personality. He was cheerful and was always beaming with his bright white smile that would make people melt seeing it. The way the boy speaks with a heavily adorable Tongyeong accent made more people gush about his pure individuality. Now as Hyeongjun hit into college he is still able to charm the people around him with his bright personality and smile. People never understood how he was still situated in school seeing how he could easily be taken to a high ranking company. Song Hyeongjun was also categorized as perfect. . .way too perfect to the point he was untouchable to everyone else. Song Hyeongjun is like cotton candy, so sugary sweet and the components of his body was everything sugar, sweet, and nice. He is a closeted angel on any premise as he is the first to cater anyone in need. He is prepared for almost anything as he is human too and at the end of the day it is okay to let out a tear or two. He takes his time to be above average in any lesson or aspect as he wants to help everyone in need. People inferred that Song Hyeongjun is too good for them or the world in general.

**NOW KIM MINKYU AND SONG HYEONGJUN**. If anyone asked about those names together, weird stares would be thrown directed towards their way. Now, from the previous facts that were stated it should be evidently implied that the two were popular as individuals. Key work _individuals_, but asking about the pair together as in _together_ did not seem remotely correct for them. By now the message could be easily detected that the two never happened. The two were never shown to have as many per say a close relationship. The public (students, staff, people around, etc) only noticed the two by themselves, never together. So, to the people around them, they simply thought that the two's presence never existed towards the other. That the most two perfect untouchable individuals that seemed to be the only person deserving of the other did not seem to spark interest towards each other like how the dramas seem to show. Except it genuinely did happen. . .but only the pair themselves only know it.

**THE POPULAR SONG AND KIM**. A pair in which people thought would apparently go well together back in their high school days. But due to their dismay the two were never shown to be highly interactive with one another which led to slight sadness to their peers knowing that the most perfect friendship has never sailed. The students did not want to make their intentions to be forceful, but they would have adored to the bought of the epitome of happiness among the two if a friendship has occurred. To their eyes they seemed somehow perfect for one another, that those two were the only ones the two deserved. They were both an untouchable dream and from what the students learned about one another, the two would have complimented each other well. At the end they simply concluded that they could never genuinely give any of the respective boys the things they actually deserve— hopefully these students are able to find confidence within themselves. But as shown it has not occurred towards the public, but the pair seemed to be sailing greatly amongst themselves. The student's slightest thoughts have happened.

**HIGH SCHOOL**. High school for the two was quite a ride. Kim Minkyu was there doing absolutely everything the school could offer while Song Hyeonjun was shown to excel in the majors subjects he did with the addition of him volunteering actively. The two caused a crowd among themselves and even as a pair due to the similarities of their doings.

**NOW**. Okay thoughts may somehow brew as to all the background information given, curiosity must have struck upon the minds. What seems to be around four hundred to five hundred maybe even six hundred something words of information that has been stated should be followed towards the actual story. The story is about proceed to something well exciting or something so tingly for the hearts of the readers—hopefully. But for now the questions that might have been going through the heads of the readers are going to be given vague answers—mainly barely answered at all.

**THE MAIN QUESTION**. **_HOW DID _****_KIM MINKYU AND SONG HYEONGJUN STRUCK UPON THEIR CURRENT BLOSSOMING RELATIONSHIP_**? _It is a quite a cliche story to tell actually. Kim Minkyu and Song Hyeongjun were actually friends since birth; quite a boring answer right, but here's the thing they never fell apart. Even at the moment in time where Song Hyeongjun was situated in Taiwan while Kim Minkyu was situated in Los Angeles during middle school. But alas the two were still united and have learned more about the idea of communication in different aspects And the same still happened as they were able to reunite in high school with Kim Minkyu as a freshman and with Hyeongjun being able to be a freshman as he did his best to excel at a quicker pace in Taiwan._

**QUESTION NUMBER TWO**. **_HOW DID NO ONE EVER DETECT OF KIM MINKYU AND SONG HYEONGJUN'S RELATIONSHIP? _**_Well people were simply horrible at noticing their surroundings. They would only tend to focus about interactions within a class, and due to the pair not ever sharing the same class periods led to limited interactions. They never seemed to notice the soft smiles and striking lingering stares._

**QUESTION NUMBER THREE**. **_HOW DID THE TWO GET TOGETHER_**? _Well there is quite a slight answer at the end, but the story deserves to be told later. A prequel does not seem that bad does it?_

━━

Now let's focus on a certain memory in high school for a slight preview to the prequel regarding to the pair which finally greets the readers to a monologue. Finally:

**CUE** : 【 **THE BEGINNING OF SENIOR YEAR AT KIM MINKYU'S RESIDENT ****】**  
**— THE SETTING SPRAWLED OUT**: _MINKYU AND HYEONGJUN SILENTLY WORKING IN MINKYU'S LIVING ROOM_

**HYEONGJUN SUDDENLY STOPPED HIS IMMERSED ACTIVITY (DROWNING HIMSELF IN HIS TEXTBOOK) TO EYE THE BOY ACROSS FROM HIM**. Hyeongjun wanted to share something to Minkyu as he heard his classmates gossip regarding the two of them. The boy found their words quite amusing and wanted to state the situation to Minkyu as soon as possible as he simply couldn't retain himself.

**MINKYU NOTICED HIM**. Minkyu noticed the moment Hyeongjun stopped being so focused towards his textbook and he simply knew the boy's hard gaze was on him.

**MINKYU**: (_looks up from his paper and pushes his glasses up_) What's up? Is anything bothering you?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_sighs happily to himself_) I'm thankful you noticed my weird behavior. Anyways have you heard the new gossip that's going around school these days?

**MINKYU**: (_smiles at Hyeongjun's excited behavior_) No, but do tell.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_smiles fondly at Minkyu's words_) Wow your sophisticated speech is wowing me.

**MINKYU**: (_laughs_) You know you like it. I know you think you're living in an old vintage movie. Plus you know you're grateful I was able to retain that speech in America.

**HYEONGJUN**: Yes very attractive. Anyways people keep talking about your little interaction today.

**MINKYU**: (_confused_) Really? All we did was acknowledge our presence by bowing to one another earlier.

**HYEONGJUN**: I know that's what everyone was raving about. Supposedly they saw us and they thought that it was quite cute.

**MINKYU**: I don't understand? I don't see what us being adorable to each other today has anything to do with that. Am I missing something?

**HYEONGJUN**: Okay let me lay out the picture. We barely interact at school; plus we're quite similar as we do tend to focus on a lot of things at school. Plus we're the top students and come on we're quite on the higher range of popularity. And with that it's like interact already you deserve happiness. Now stating that its like we're the two main characters for an unplanned drama. Which is quite peculiar.

**MINKYU**: (_eyes Hyeongjun_) The things you say are quite grand.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_puts emphasis on stating but_) BUT, you love my grand mouth, don't you.

**MINKYU**: Oh do I. Also you were so obvious today.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_blushes immediately and pushes Minkyu slightly_) Not even, shut up! To be honest your gaze and smile directed towards me was so obvious. Therefore, with my general truth and facts it is claimed that you Kim Minkyu aka my closeted boyfriend was so obvious at today's assembly.

**MINKYU**: (_gets up from his spot and goes towards Hyeongjun to kiss his forehead_) Have I ever told you that you're so adorable even when attempting to put me in a case?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_giggles and beams at the elder_) I have to stop you by any means necessary Kim Minkyu.

**MINKYU**: I don't mind being stopped, but I do mind as to why you stopped calling me hyung.

Hyeongjun only smiles back to the boy as his eyes sparkle more than ever and simply responds in such a bright manner.

**HYEONGJUN**: Sorry. . .Minkyu hyung.

━━

**FAST FOWARDS** : 【 **TODAY** 】

**AS OF RIGHT NOW, NOTHING HAS CHANGED**. The two are still barely acknowledged as a pair due to their limited interactions and still pull the same scheme in like they did high school—barely interact with one another in public.

**THIS RELATIONSHIP IS SECRET DUE TO CERTAIN ASPECTS FROM THE PAST. **Before the two were not ready to showcase their thoughts and emotions, but now they are currently fully confident regarding the strength among their relationship. To be honest Minkyu likes his relationships to be private as it is his first, but later learns to his preference that he does not have to verbally announce his relationship status when their physical contact is enough. Now, the two of them forgot regarding how private their relationship status is as they are busy still to this day.

**RIGHT NOW HYEONGJUN** is a busy college student majoring in fashion in one of the prestige Korean arts college since he decided not to move across the country to go to New York to attend Parson and or attend a college in Europe. At the end he knows that he is able to go abroad regarding his major eventually, so he enjoyed staying situated in Seoul. Plus he has the additional minor in dancing which he is ecstatic about and it was highly unlikely to go to those colleges when he has the desire to dance. On the other hand Minkyu is a busy Ceo who knows how to take care of his business diligently. Like stated before nothing has changed except the addition of beautiful grand but somehow subtle diamond rings on their ring fingers. And for further clarification there are engagement rings.

**THE PROPOSAL** happened secretly after graduation, where the two flew off during the summer to have a nice vacation in memorial places: numerous areas in Korea, Taiwan, California, and Japan. Japan was where Minkyu proposed in which he let out Hyeongjun for a night walk under the bright moonlight where they held hands in silent. Flower petals were rushing through the air which led towards immediate awe from the younger. As the two were situated in a secluded area looking at the stars Minkyu knew that everything was content to where he was. Going on one knee to Song Hyeongjun led Hyeongjun to utter an immediate yes and brought Minkyu close go himself after. Yes they may seem young, but the two were made for each other. They were destined for each other and their tarot cards seemed to agree even if Minkyu thought they were not true due to allowing Koo Jungmo (Hyeongjun's sweet and a classified mess of a best friend who's currently in Milan and a newbie at tarot cards) doing them, but hey at least Kang Minhee didn't try to attempt doing them.

**AS FOR THEIR MARRIAGE** it seemed to be making headlines or more so Kim Minkyu's engagement was the thing going viral in Seoul. The headlines of Kim Minkyu being engaged caused so much curiosity and commotion towards the public when Minkyu's father accidentally exposed the news during a press conference. Hyeongjun found the whole situation amusing seeing that Minkyu was so highly flustered hearing the questions about his engagement. Minkyu looked absolutely so cute with his faltering words, awkward smile, and and tinted cheeks. Personally to Song Hyeongjun it sounded like high school all over again in a way. Hyeongjun vividly remembers how Minkyu's only apparent fault (which he heard from Minkyu's close friend Nam Dohyon) was his love life or any discussions regarding it as it lead him to be a stuttering mess.

━━

**OKAY NOW FOR A REAL STORY**. The previous one thousands words was simply a nice touching back story; now the main event had finally arrived. The main story consists of how the two suddenly had their relationship exposed. Readers might wonder that the answers has already been spoiled regarding the relationship, but they have yet to found out the main star of the relationship.

**FINALLY WE START OFF THE STORY STARTING WITH SONG HYEONGJUN SPECIFICALLY**. Song Hyeongjun is now a college student living with Kim Minkyu in their nice high class apartment building with Minkyu's family living next door.

**IT WAS A NICE CALMING SATURDAY** for the two. Minkyu surprisingly had a day off from his tiring work plans and appointed Seungyoun in charge when he is out. Sometimes Minkyu regrets the decision when he comes back seeing how much of a mess everything is, but hey it's still quite pleasant. Plus Seongwoo is currently on vacation in Paris since he well deserved one meanwhile Jinhyuk is on vacation in Japan since he deserved one too. Hyeongjun on the other hand finally had a break from his school work seeing how he had no classes that day. The two seemed to be sporting a domestic breakfast coffee date in their own kitchen seeing as they're currently seated across from each other giggling while drinking coffee.

**MINKYU**: How was your first week at college?

**HYEONGJUN**: Um okay I guess, but quite amusing. I met some new friends like Jinwoo, Eunsang, and Dongpyo. Also did you know Dohyon goes to my college?

**MINKYU**: But I thought he was going abroad for the year or something?

**HYEONGJUN**: Turned out he refused the proposal and decided to just go to just go next year or something if he's given the opportunity again. I mean his English is really proficient now.

**MINKYU**: I mean good for him I guess.

**HYEONGJUN**: Do you not have any interest in your own best friend?

**MINKYU**: You know I treasure Dohyon my love, but I have a greater interest towards you.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_blushes and swats Minkyu on the arm_) Minkyu you can't be so slick about it ugh. Stop flirting with me it's too early, and when have you been getting so confident lately?

**MINKYU**: (_smirks_) I learn from the best.

**HYEONGJUN**: You've been hanging out with Yohan and Seungyoun hyung way too much.

**MINKYU**: (_laughs_) Not even.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_crosses his arms_) Yes you have. You're starting to pick up Yohan hyung's obnoxious flirting attempts.

**MINKYU**: Excuse me they're quite nice. Even Seungyoun hyung even agreed. Plus Minhee has some nice advice too.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_shakes his head_) Please stop. Sometimes I forget Yohan hyung works at the company in the mail room when he still goes to college. Also Minhee please, Jungmo hyung texted me recently on how much he wished for Minhee to shut up sometimes.

**MINKYU**: (_laughs and ruffles Hyeongjun's hair_) Alright you big baby. When is the next time we're going to see those two

**HYEONGJUN**: I think Christmas.

**MINKYU**: Kinda miss them. So, any of that so called college gossip you've been able to obtain?

**HYEONGJUN**: Well you should have heard Jinwoo, Dongpyo, Dohyon, and Eunsang go off about your engagement proposal.

**MINKYU**: What about it?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_boops Minkyu's nose_) Still dense I see. Minkyu hyung you're famous here and your engagement and relationship status has always been anonymous. I think you can piece everything else together.

**MINKYU**: Oh I see.

**HYEONGJUN**: Good boy. Happy to see we're on the same page now.

**MINKYU**: (_smiles at Hyeongjun's antics_) Enjoying yourself about it?

**HYEONGJUN**: Of course; hearing their guesses are so amusing. Dohyon kept saying your engagement is fake.

**MINKYU**: How many years of friendship and he still sees me as a person who can't get a date.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_giggles and extends himself over the table to plant a kiss on Minkyu's lips_) But, look at you now. Who knew you would such be a sappy romance. Also you're too tall, extending over this table hurt.

**MINKYU**: (_gets up from his seat and walks behind where Hyeongjun is and puts his arms around the smaller's shoulder_) Better?

Hyeongjun's big eyes looked into Minkyu's eyes deeply and sighs in a content manner. These small moments where they could be with once another's presence was all they ever need. No matter how short or long the time they spend with one another, overall the two know that they're okay. That what they're doing now is okay and perfectly benefiting their future to strengthen their relationship.

**MINKYU**: (_looks at his ring and then looks over to Hyeongjun's ring_) Who knew.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_smiles_) Who knew.

**MINKYU**: Now let's go watch a move.

Hyeongjun nods at Minkyu's words.

**HYEONGJUN**: Lion King?

**MINKYU**: Whatever you want.

Suddenly, Minkyu immediately goes to carry Hyeongjun off the chair and secure him in a safe piggy back ride. Hyeongjun on the other hand let out harsh yells and hit Minkyu's back.

**HYEONGJUN**: KIM MINKYU!

**MINKYU**: Yes my love?

**HYEONGJUN**: I'm going to choke you.

**MINKYU**: Looking forward to it you softie.

━━

Hyeongjun was packing his things when Dohyon walks up to his after class ended.

**DOHYON**: (_beams brightly at Hyeongjun_ ) Hello Hyeongjun hyung!

**HYEONGJUN**: (_smiles and ruffles Dohyon's hair_) Hey. You need anything?

**DOHYON**: I was wondering if you were free today?

**HYEONGJUN** : For you I'm always free.

**DOHYON**: Well, how does the cafe sound?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_smiles and laces their arms together_) Well what are you waiting for? Let's go Dohyon!

The two walk together to the cafe, sparking up a conversation regarding their classes and college gossip as a way to catch up. Suddenly Dohyon asks an unexpected question that catches the elder off guard.

**DOHYON**: Hey hyung?

**HYEONGJUN**: Yes?

**DOHYON**: Why don't you have a boyfriend?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_suddenly chokes on nothing and coughs_) S-sorry.

**DOHYON**: (_rubbing Hyeongjun's back_) No it's my fault. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that question.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_trying to reassure Dohyon with a smile_) Its fine, but to answer your question I don't know. I'm not really interested in dating at the moment due to school.

**DOHYON**: No one is deserving of you; you only deserve the best. But doesn't that Wonjin hyung seem nice.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_smacks Dohyon's arm playfully_) DOHYON! 

**DOHYON**: (_giggles_) He seems like your type.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_smirks_) So, how is it that you say you hate Ha-

**DOHYON**: (_clamps his hand on Hyeongjun's mouth_) HYUNG NO.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_sticks his tongue out on Dohyon's hand for Dohyon to let go and claps_) Oh look the cafe is in site!

**DOHYON**: GROSS!

**HYEONGJUN**: Whoops, I am so sorry.

Dohyon tries in his best captivity to not let out his physical emotion appear since his highly obnoxious killing gaze seems to be enough of an answer.

**DOHYON**: You're not forgiven.

**HYEONGJUN**: Like I forgiven you.

When the reached the cafe Hyeongjun and Dohyon notice a certain trio sitting at a table outside. The three sitting at the table noticed their presence and slightly motioned them to come sit.

**DONGPYO**: (_smiles at the pair_) Hey you guys want to sit with us?

**HYEONGJUN**: Thanks. It's pretty packed here. I'm surprised.

**JINWOO**: Well you shouldn't. I heard that Kim Minkyu hyung is apparently stopping by and you know the fan girls and fanboys.

**DOHYON**: Ah, no wonder. Hyeongjun you sit down while I go get us something.

Hyeongjun nods at Dohyon's remark and grabs two chairs from an empty table, bringing it to Jinwoo, Eunsang, and Dongpyo's current table.

**JINWOO**: (_stirring his coffee_) So, how's your classes?

**HYEONGJUN**: Okay I guess if you minus the mandatory subjects I have to do first.

**DONGPYO**: I feel you, but any gossip? I haven't been able to keep up since that essay from Mr. Lee.

**EUNSANG**: Your fault you procrastinated.

**DONGPYO**: Hey you procrastinated too!

**EUNSANG**: (_smirks_) I was literally the first one to turn in their essay. Easy A+ and I was able to catch up with all that college gossip.

**JINWOO**: To be honest I agree with Eunsang hyung. Dongpyo hyung you can't do this to yourself so early. We cant have you fail Calculus again.

Dongpyo groans at Eunsang and Jinwoo, leading Hyeongjun to utter out a slight laugh. Eunsang and Jinwoo then start to drink their coffee, mimicking what seems to be Hyungwon's iconic coffee meme.

**DONGPYO**: (_shakes both of their shoulders for them to stop_) Ugh you're not Hyungwon stop. Can you just tell me?

**HYEONGJUN**: Let's wait for Dohyon. He always has knows everything somehow. Plus that essay was easy Dongpyo. Also for Calculus do you need? If you suggest a day I'm pretty sure my schedule can comply.

**DONGPYO**: Bless Song Hyeongjun for his kind hearted existence. I think the teacher might assign a test in a couple weeks so I need as much as help as possible.

**HYEONGJUN**: What are you focusing on as of right now?

**DONGPYO**: I have no idea.

**HYEONGJUN**: I can retrieve my notebook which contains the content for your class. Which teacher do you have?

**DONGPYO**: Mr. Kim. I mean he's cool, but his explanations are quite confusing.

**HYEONGJUN**: I understand, it's quite a rigorous course. It's okay to be confused with the material. 

**DONGPYO**: Thank you so much for your kind words. It's so much better than seeing Eunsang staring at me intensively when I get something wrong. 

**JINWOO**: I agree. No offense Eunsang hyung, you made me pass Calc. . .but I'm surprised I never cried.

**DONGPYO**: You know he's like hey get better math skills and I tell him to get better gaming skills. But Eunsang was a top student when he went aboard, it's a high disadvantage.

**HYEONGJUN**: Impressive.

**EUNSANG**: (_has his hand out_) Star student power?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_high fives Eunsang_) Star student power.

And so the trio bickered to no end until Dohyon arrives with the drinks. Dohyon arrives at the table, holding two cups of coffee and an expensive pastry that he bought which would lead to a mile of complaints in a matter of seconds.

**DOHYON**: So, what did I miss?

**DONGPYO** : I'm surrounded by nerds.

**JINWOO**: It's not my fault you're lazy.

**HYEONGJUN**: See I told you!

**EUNSANG**: (_laughs_) Ha, you're just salty.

**DONGPYO**: I'm so sorry I can't be like you number one ranking science student international.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_gasps_) Wait you were the Lee Eunsang the one on the game show right that was broadcasted, right? You know how anxious I was for you when they asked a non academic question regarding the random about that character from the science fiction novel.

**EUNSANG**: (_beams_) You were rooting for me?

**HYEONGJUN**: I was rooting for you since the start when you were answering those physics questions with ease. It was absolutely astonishing.

**DONGPYO**: I'm about to barf.

**DOHYON**: For once Dongpyo hyung and I are on the same page.

**EUNSANG**: (_ignores the two which leads to two to talk amongst themselves_) I mean you're quite the talk around the school. I heard you were accepted globally for your fashion skills plus your excellent advancements towards Dementia.

**DOHYON**: He had a whole full ride scholarship. Should have seen him in high school. He did everything; did you know he can dance too? Like I remember when I accidentally went in the wrong room, but saw hyung doing all these tricks plus he's flexible.

**DONGPYO**: Dude we could have met earlier.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_blushes_) Dance is more like a hobby. I was mainly prioritizing my other board positions, college classes, and plus I would have died doing dance since the team performs for intermission. you guys did really good last year for the fashion show!

**DONGPYO**: I'm honored. You should join the club if you have time this year. Jinwoo is also going to attend.

**EUNSANG**: I know the president, so you can ask me for anything regarding the matter. Sihoon hyung would adore you.

Hyeongjun nods softly and sips his coffee carefully not knowing how to respond to everyone.

**DOHYON**: (_puts his arm around Hyeongjun_) He's red and embarrassed, so let's change the topic.

**DONGPYO**: ANY NEW STUFF AROUND CAMPUS?

**DOHYIN**: (_gasps_) Heard Kim Yohan sunbae is going to hold one of the best party soon, so let's go. 

**EUNSANG**: We can't miss the party of the century.

**JINWOO**: Is it appropriate for me to attend?

**DONGPYO**: Number one rule don't drink. Number two stay with us the whole time.

**JINWOO**: Promise?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_smiles and ruffles Jinwoo's hair_) Of course; we won't let you out of our sight.

**EUNSANG**: When is it?

**DONGPYO**: Next friday at 8.

**EUNSANG**: You guys are going to get the makeover of the century.

**DOHYON**: Of course mark your calendars. But, anyway besides that it's still the same Kim Minkyu hyung drama.

**JNWOO**: Are you serious? Is there any new information regarding his engagement?

**DOHYON**: No, even his father won't tell my anything and we're close. We even have tea Sundays.

**EUNSANG**: Tea Sundays? When did that happen?

**DOHYON**: Long story.

**HYEONGJUN**: Didn't you say the engagement might be fake?

**DOHYON**: Honestly I have my reasons. I never expected Minkyu hyung to even date at this age, so him getting engaged literally blew my mind. He's an absolute mess with relationships. It's so awkward trying to see the poor boy trying to reject people. I remember when he first started rejected people.

**EUNSANG**: What happened?

**DONGPYO**: That is another story to tell later. (sequel. . .maybe)

**JINWOO**: It's quite the story hyung.

**DOHYON**: That story shall never be brought up again; Lee Eunsang swear by secrecy that you will not expose the story in the future as everyone most likely or should have forgotten the story. 

**EUNSANG**: (_crosses his heart_) I swear.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_giggles_) You're such an amazing best friend.

**DOHYON**: What can I say I'm the best.

As the five (more so four Hyeongjun only comments at times trying to make himself active and be subtle) were still bickering about a certain CEO, but suddenly their conversation came to a halt due to the new occurrence of loud screams coming through their ears. The five immediately turned their head to now be faced with the site of Kim Minkyu walking towards the cafe with his father. They noticed how the so called Kim Minkyu giving the people around him a smile and slight waves to each directed area where the people were spread out. Dohyon scoffed at the action which led the four boys around him laugh slight. Now Minkyu proceeds towards the table and immediately stands in front of Nam Dohyon.

**MINKYU**: (_smirks_) Fancy seeing you here Nam Dohyon.

**DOHYON**: I would say the same except I heard from other people that you're coming here.

**MINKYU**: (_ruffles Dohyon's hair_) Nice to know you keep updated.

**DOHYON**: (_rolls his eyes and rearranges his hair_) Keep thinking that. Oh hey Mr. Kim we still up for tea Sunday?

**MINKYU'S FATHER**: Of course.

**MINKYU**: (_looks between his father and his best friend with a questionable look and is in immediate disbelief_) Should I even ask?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_suddenly starts to speak up_) It's Dohyon we're talking about. He could befriend anyone and can immediately lead them to look like they've been friends since childhood or something. Plus you know his charm, sweet and annoying.

**DOHYON**: EXCUSE ME? Jinwoo how do you feel regarding the statement.

**JINWOO**: You spoke a lot at your desk on the first day, so I responded so you could be quiet. But it's your charm. There's a difference being good annoying and plain shut up in an actual bad way.

**MINKYU**: (_gives Jinwoo and Hyeongjun a smile_) You're right. We all love Dohyon bringing his dolphin laughed into our lives.

**DONGPYO**: You should sit with us if you have time.

Minkyu looks at his father for permission and he nods at his son. Minkyu proceeds with a smile and watches his father going inside. Minkyu sets himself besides Hyeongjun and the four of the boys tries their best to not stare at the two with their eyes filling with curiosity. As six of them spoke with one another regarding miscellaneous topics Dohyon breaks the conversation when he notices something gleaming on Minkyu's ring finer.

**DOHYON**: (_voice slightly raised and eyes wide_) What the hell it is true. You really are engaged. How are you getting married before I even went on a date?

**MINKYU**: (_laughs_) Happy to know you have faith in my love life. I heard from someone you thought my engagement was fake. Thank you for the support.

**DOHYON**: I can't believe someone is willing to date you or even get married with you. But congrats Kim Minkyu for finding the one.

**EUNSANG**: (_pinches Dohyon's cheek_) Our little Dohyon wants that fairy tale ending. I don't blame you I do too.

**JINWOO**: I thought that Junho hyung is courting you.

**DONGPYO**: Did you just say courting?

**JINWOO**: Yes, did you just forget what I just said. You know what never mind.

The rest of the group laugh at Jinwoo's out bursting remark causing Minkyu and Hyeongjun to look at each other in a subtle manner (no one notices). When Minkyu's father comes out of the cafe, Hyeongjun knew that Minkyu had to leave. Hopefully the coffee is able to boost the elder.

**MINKYU**: (_gets up_) It was nice to talk to you guys and nice meeting you and talking you once again you three.

The five watched the father and son walk off and as the pair left, bulging eyes were immediately sent towards Hyeongjun's way. Hyeongjun is quite alarmed at the intensive eyes directed towards him.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_speaks in a small voice_) Um, did I do something wrong?

**DOHYON**: I didn't know you knew Minkyu hyung.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_laughing inside_) We're actually family friends. Our families are quite close I guess. We're kind of close I think. I guess our status among each other never reached the conversation I guess. Not really an opportunity you know.

_'Thank you Kim Minkyu for your theater tips and lessons.'_

**EUNSANG**: No, it's okay. Whatever you're comfortable with.

**DOHYON**: (_bought the act_) Ah no wonder you guys were so comfortable with one another. I remember back then I used to think you guys would make a good pairing in whatever status. Like I felt like you were the only two deserving for one another. Hope your friendship is quite well.

**JINWOO**: Honestly when you guys sat next to each other you guys looked so cute.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_eyes his ring in a subtle manner_) Yeah our friendship is quite nice.

**DOHYON**: (_pulls the Hyungwon move_) Since Minkyu hyung has someone, maybe you can accept the offer I stated before.

**HYEONGJUN**: Stop pulling a Hyungwon.

**DONGPYO**: What?

━━

Hyeongjun enters the apartment with a huff, as he lazily put his belongings down with a slight crash. Minkyu on the other hand is situated at the counter with his paper work and immediately notices Hyeongjun's change of mood. Hyeongjun recognizes his actions and immediately utters an apology towards Minkyu.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_looks up at Minkyu with big eyes_) S-sorry, I didn't intend for me to bother you. I must have disrupted you down your work I'n so sorry.

**MINKYU**: It's fine Jun. Now is anything wrong Mr. Grumpy Pants?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_pouts and crosses his arms_) A car almost hit me when I was crossing the street. Like it was obviously my turn to cross the street, but the imbecile wasn't paying attention and almost ran me over like what the heck. I was terrified as well and immediately apologized for the mistake and said you better be like there is pediatricians! Made me upset and made me look at the crosswalk left and right three times. I was walking slow too and bet I must have annoyed people too! I felt so bad that I started speed walking. It was a mess.

Minkyu immediately opens his arms meanwhile Hyeongjun immediately accepts the proposal. Hyeongjun sighs happily on Minkyu's shoulder as Minkyu started to pat his hair to calm the boy down.

**MINKYU**: I'm happy you're okay though.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_hums_) Of course I'll be more careful. You know how clumsy I am.

**MINKYU**: You know that's okay. It's charming.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_immediately looks into Minkyu's eyes_) You think it's charming for your fiancé to fall face flat on the ground ever second. I'm a classified mess.

**MINKYU**: It's cute, out of all the perfect quantities you carry you have the tendency to fall. I found it quite sweet that you apologize towards the inanimate objects instead of checking on yourself if you have a boo boo.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_cups Minkyu's face into his hands and proceeds to squish his cheeks_) You have such weird taste my love.

**MINKYU**: I'm absolutely crazy for you.

Hyeongjun smiles at the glowing site of Kim Minkyu. Kim Minkyu with the unbuttoned neck line, his hair a disheveled mess, his glasses slightly crooked, and a slight smile. Overall the poor boy looks like a mess, but Hyeongjun thinks it's endearing. With Minkyu and Hyeongjun both being a mess, Song Hyeongjun likes to believe that it cancels out to become a positive. Sometimes it's a positive, or sometimes a negative. Either way, the site of Kim Minkyu being himself to Song Hyeongjun gives his so much genuine love that Hyeongjun wants to give him more knowing that he is absolutely crazy for Kim Minkyu as well. 

━━

The boy had his mouth clasped tightly on his mouth as he tried to limit any loud sounds that could be heard from outside. He did not want his presence to be known, so he immediately fled away from the scene.

As he found himself outside the apartment buildings he mutters to himself.

**DOHYON**: (_in absolute shock_) What in the absolute world did I just fucking see?

As he tried to clear his mind by a walk the only things that were coming into his mind was the confirmation of Minkyu going through a genuine marriage.

All in all he was one step closer to this mystery.

━━

The two were sitting on their bed together, the blanket tucked into their laps and their backs perfectly leaning straight on their headboard. Both were doing their respective activities, Minkyu reading a book regarding women who got separated from her husband, due to the situation her family search for their beloved mother, but the family learns that their mother is unknown to them. Their mother is a mystery to them now, and do not know their mother regarding by any means anymore. Meanwhile Hyeongjun is focused on watching last year's fashion show from his senior year of high school and examines his clothing. He has to speak on his behalf at the school the following Monday to show the students of the class a better understanding towards the subject and class itself.

The night goes longer and the clock beside there bed shows that it's almost midnight.

**MINKYU**: (_whispers_) Hyeongjun, it's almost midnight. We should rest now, you have a morning class tomorrow.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_sighs_) Okay.

Minkyu sets his glasses on top of his books and turns off the lamp while Hyeongjun locks his phone and starts to charge it.

**MINKYU**: I really need to get you a new phone.

**HYEONGJUN**: My SE is going strong. Plus you already gave me that Mac Book for my graduation gift. Thank you by the way, it's so efficient for my blog.

**MINKYU**: (_laughs_) I know, but I wish for you to have a more efficient work space on the go. I know how many times you forget your iPad at your work space.

**HYEONGJUN**: But, thank goodness you let me use yours. Your iPad is now filled with my glorious sketches.

**MINKYU**: (_laughs_) Everywhere in our house contains your sketches it's cute. I go to them and remember how successful you'll be.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_whines_) Stop it.

**MINKYU**: You and compliments. You deserve to be praised. I'll stop now because I care. So, what did I miss after I left?

**HYEONGJUN**: The four of them were surprised regarding our friendship.

**MINKYU**: I guess we were being quite obvious.

**HYEONGJUN**: Not even.

**MINKYU**: (_laughs_) You know in high school Dohyon would always tell me positive things about you. He would say Hyeongjun hyung he's so nice, he's really considerate towards others, he's really intelligent too, and goes on and on about your positive qualities. He really adores you, he literally gleams when he speaks about you. He told me that you're his role model and even told me I hope one day you get to meet Hyeongjun hyung. I feel like your personality will blend together and that you would care for him more than anyone else; that I deserved such an epitome of happiness more than any other individual.

**HYEONGJUN**: Dohyon is so sweet.

**MINKYU**: It's heavily endearing. I think I should also take you out soon. Its been a while.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_smiles brightly_) I mean if you insist. I mean I heard there's a party on Friday at Yohan hyung's frat, but you know our circumstances.

**MINKYU**: I'm pretty sure Dohyon would still try to invite me anyways.

**HYEONGJUN**: Hmm interesting. You deserve to have fun too.

**MINKYU**: So, I've been thinking maybe it's time. . .

Minkyu pauses, but smiles to himself when he adds a following statement.

**MINKYU**: To release our relationship to the public.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_smiles flirtatiously_) I mean what do you have in mind? I'm pretty sure you already have a plan brewing in your intelligent brain.

**MINKYU**: I guess I do. But as of right now it is getting quite late, so let's rest now.

Minkyu extends his arm around Hyeongjun's body and pulls at the blanket in order to retrieve a warmth embrace. Minkyu kisses Hyeongjun's forehead and before Minkyu was about to tell the boy to rest well Hyeongjun started to sputter a  
statement out.

**HYEONGJUN**: Oh yeah almost forgot, but Dohyon thinks my ideal type is Wonjin hyung. 

**MINKYU**: (_eyes immediately bust open from the smaller boy's statement_) Excuse me? Why does Nam Dohyon think Ham Wonjin is your ideal type.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_giggles in Minkyu's embrace_) Don't know. But silly there's no point into being jealous regarding Wonjin hyung.

**MINKYU**: (_huffs_) I guess.

**HYEONGJUN**: Come on, we're getting married.

**MINKYU**: It doesn't mean I can't be jealous. He totally had a crush on you, it wasn't fair he had so many classes with you.

**HYEONGJUN**: He's only a friend, he likes affection.

**MINKYU**: I know.

**HYEONGJUN**: Remember when you were jealous of Yohan hyung?

**MINKYU**: (_pouts_) Don't remind me, I was being an idiot.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_laughs and pokes Minkyu's cheek to cheer him up_) Good night my cutie!

**MINKYU**: Good night darling. Rest well.

━━

Song Hyeongjun was in class when it happens. The class was reviewing the topic by going over their notes since the teacher was not in the invested to teach that day. The environment was still and quiet until a sudden knock was heard from the door. Hyeongjun did not care for the knock, as he tried his best to ignore it due to his high intense focus on his notes. Unfortunately his focus was destroyed as the teacher softly calling out his name.

Hyeongjun slowly made his way out his seat making sure to thank him in a somewhat confused manner. He did not see any reason for a person to see him at this time, but when he went out out the door he was immediately welcomed by no other than Kim Minkyu's embrace. The door was closed, but unfortunately the door had a slight window. A window that was able to let a certain chubby cheek boy watch the nice affectionate show.

**MINKYU**: (_moves Hyeongjun to the side to try his best not to expose themselves_) Did you purposely forget your lunch?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_gasps_) Do you really take me as a person to forget my own food? How dare you! I even packed yesterday's homemade chicken. I was in a rush his morning.

**MINKYU**: (_hands Hyeongjun the bento_) I knew you were going to be late this morning, but you wanted extra sleep.

**HYEONGJUN**: Hey I wasn't late today because someone drove the car so fast. 

**MINKYU**: (_laughs_) Had to wake you up somehow. Here you go. Don't forget we're going to the press conference tomorrow and maybe after we can go to the mall and pick out some clothes for the party next Friday. We can finally go together.

**HYEONGJUN**: Wouldn't miss it.

Hyeongjun sent the elder a smile and turned his heels to make his way back inside the class until he was back to facing Minkyu. Minkyu smiles and planted a quick kiss on the boy's lip.

**MINKYU**: (_smirks then cockily grins_) Couldn't leave without my goodbye kiss.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_blushing_) Go back home or go back to the company. I bet the company is a whole mess after the times you keep appointing Seungyoun hyung. Also give Seongwoo and Jinhyuk hyung a raise when they come back.

Minkyu simply blew the boy a flying kiss in response and Hyeongjun then made his way back inside trying his best not to disturb the class. When he made his way back to his seat he notices the vibrant pink heart shaped sticky note placed on his bento.

_have a lovely day my love! eat well, plus i added some snacks for you to share with some friends_

_\- your fiancé lover _

Hyeongjun smiles at Minkyu's small note. When suddenly he looks up from smiling he notices his teacher's stare on him. His teacher (Choi Byungchan) sends him a slight smile and a wink and mouths to him you did well. Hyeongjun tried his best not to laugh at Seongwoo's husband's comment.

━━

When the school day came to an Hyeongjun quickly found his way back home only to be greeted with the site of Minkyu and Dohyon sitting on the couch. Hyeongjun noticed Minkyu's nervous expression and heard him let out a nervous but distressed laugh.

**DOHYON**: (_critically eyes Hyeongjun_) Explain.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_confused_) Explain what? Why I'm here?

**DOHYON**: Explain your relationship with Kim Minkyu.

**MINKYU**: He knows something is up.

**HYEONGJUN**: (_gasps softly_) You know Dohyon it is quite rude for you to stare. Tsk Tsk. You know I did notice your presence. You should be a little patient little one. The answer is now obvious.

**DOHYON** Just spill it already.

**HYEONGJUN**: I cant believe you can't put everything together by now but since I'm so sweet I'll give you a little insight regarding everything. Hopefully you can already put together the pieces. Minkyu and I are engaged, but before that we were almost dating for four years. He proposed in Japan on our fourth year anniversary; Minkyu's dad can send you the video. Really stunning if I'm being honest.

**DOHYON**: (_shocked_) Hold up. Hold the hell up. What do you mean dating for four years? Four years? I barely knew you guys were friends this year. Hell that shit was last week and I've been friends with you both since how long.

**MINKYU**: No offense but I thought you would have noticed the same matching ring on Hyeongjun's hand.

**DOHYON**: (_eyes go towards Hyeongjun's hand and eyes dilate_) WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_laughs_) Wow I never expected you to never recognize your surroundings. You know Dohyon people have to look with their eyes more.

**DOHYON**: I'm so blind. Whatever. Anyways you guys are good. So, Hyeongjun hyung what's it like dating Minkyu hyung?

**HYEONGJUN**: He's okay I guess.

**MINKYU**: Excuse I'm right here.

**DOHYON**: Oh my goodness hyung this is your first warning Minkyu hyung. You mess with Hyeongjun hyung I'll come for you.

**MINKYU**: (_smiles_) Of course. 

**DOHYON**: So, can I plan an engagement party?

**HYEONGJUN**: (_laughs_) Of course.

**DOHYON**: We still up for Yohan hyung's party?

**MINKYU**: I'm coming.

━━

** BREAKING NEWS! **

** KIM MINKYU'S FIANCÉ IS NOW CONFIRMED FROM RECENT PRESS CONFERENCE. SEE PICTURES AND VIDEO BELOW. **

** VIDEO ** **: MINKYU SECURELY HAS HIS ARM HOOKED AROUND HYEONGJUN'S WAIST WHILE SMILING AND WAVING TOWARDS AUDIENCE AND CAMERA.**

**REPORTER**: SO HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN KEEPING YOUR RELATIONSHIP CONFIDENTIAL?

**KIM MINKYU**: HIT FOUR YEARS THIS YEAR.

**REPORTER**: NOW EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW THE LOVE STORY, SO HOW DID YOU TWO MAGICALLY FALL IN LOVE OR EVEN START?

**MINKYU NUDGES HYEONJUN'S SIDE SLIGHTLY, SO HE COULD ANSWER THIS QUESTION.**

**SONG HYEONGJUN**: WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR ALMOST FOUR YEARS OR SINCE OUR FRESHMAN YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL, BUT WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE WE WERE YOUNG SINCE MINKYU'S FAMILY AND MY FAMILY ARE CLOSE FRIENDS. IF I'M BEING HONEST I FEEL LIKE THE LOVE WAS ALWAYS THERE AND WHEN WE MATURED WE WERE FINALLY ABLE TO PUT A LABEL IN IT.

**REPORTER**: WHAT MADE YOU FINALLY GO PUBLIC REGARDING YOUR RELATIONSHIP?

**KIM MINKYU**: WE WEREN'T READY IN THE BEGINNING, BUT EVENTUALLY WE WERE SO COMFORTABLE WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP THAT WE FORGOT WE WERE NOT A PUBLIC RELATIONSHIP.

**REPORTER**: HAVE YOU GUYS HAVE ANY PLANS ON YOUR WEDDING?

**KIM MINKYU**: WE ACTUALLY HAVEN'T DISCUSSED OUR PLANS DUE TO OUR BUSY SCHEDULE. I'M CURRENTLY WORKING WHILE HYEONGJUN IS STILL IN SCHOOL.

**SONG HYEONGJUN**: MOST LIKELY WE'LL HAVE A PLAN MAYBE AFTER I GRADUATE FROM COLLEGE, BUT WHO KNOWS. WE HAVE PLANNED THE OFFICIAL VENUE IN SINGAPORE THOUGH. WE'LL INVITE YOU!

**REPORTER**: THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS TODAY AND I HOPE YOU TWO HAVE A HAPPY FUTURE. BUT BEFORE WE GO PLEASE SHOW OFF YOUR RINGS TO THE CAMERA.

**MINKYU AND HYEONGJUN SMILE AT ONE ANOTHER AND SLOWLY STRUT THEIR HANDS OUT TO EXPOSE THE EXPENSIVE BUT BEAUTIFUL DIAMOND ENGAGEMENT RING ON THEIR RING FINERS. THEN THEY BOWED TO THE REPORTER AND TO THE CROWD AND FIND THEMSELVES WALKING OFF THE PREMISE HAND IN HAND.**

**HYEONGJUN**: So the mall?

**MINKYU**: Yep. Let's get out of here I'm tired.

━━

Jinwoo, Eunsang, Dongpyo, and Dohyon stare at the tv with wide eyes, then turned their eyes to each knowing what each individual was about to say.

**JINWOO**: WHAT.

**DONGPYO**: THE.

**EUNSANG**: HELL.

**Author's Note:**

> i will never shut up about minglem (:
> 
> there is going to be a prequel and a sewuel or two but i dont know when i'll actually start writing it. i have no idea why i haven't posted this on ao3 since this was up on wattpad since the summer.
> 
> crossposted on wattpad: [ softl33 | addicted to your sweetnmess ]  
twitter: [ lemonjuns ]


End file.
